The present invention relates to an application server that executes processing of a program component in response to a request transmitted from a certain computer to other computer in a distributed computer environment. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of configuring a queue for the request to process the program component, a method of registering the program component and a method of controlling execution of the program component, a program for registering the program component and a program for controlling execution of the program component, and the application server.
With expansion of computer networks in recent years, client-server systems have been adopted in many service businesses that use computer resources. In the client-server system, usually, a server executes a computer application business requested by a client, and provides the result of the execution to the client.
The server of this type is referred to as the application server. On this application server, a lot of program components for the computer application service requested by the client, which will be hereinafter referred to just as components, are deployed. Then, part of the application server on which the program components are deployed and which performs management such as deployment registration and deletion of the components and controls execution of the components is especially referred to as a container server.
Computer application service businesses in the client-server system keep on becoming more and more compound and complicated. For this reason, the client only identifies each component by its logical name that would be valid just within the range of his business, and cannot uniquely identify the components deployed on the container server. For this reason, when processing of a component is requested from a client terminal to the container server, a naming service as shown in the “Java™ 2 Platform Enterprise Edition Specification, v1.2” created by Sun Microsystems, Inc., 1999 is employed.
The naming service is also referred to a name resolution service, and generally refers to the service which provides physical position information such as network addresses from names assigned to computer resources including files, in the computer network. In the client-server system, the logical names of the components uniquely defined for respective client businesses are associated with the physical position information of the components deployed on the container server, for registration, for example. Then, when the client inputs into the naming service the logical name of a component uniquely defined for his business, the naming service outputs the physical position information of the component having the input logical name uniquely defined for his business. Then, the client can request the container server to execute the component, using the physical position information of the component.
The naming service and a component model as described above have become widespread in the client-server system described in the “Java™ 2 Platform Enterprise Edition Specification”.